


Trust

by Talinor



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Does this count as angst??, Gen, Trans Rhys, idk - Freeform, seriously gdi rhys, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys possibly has the best bro ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping but goddamn it I needed to write something short on these two bc I love writing their relationship aaaaaa

Most of the time, the different hours the two worked was just a hassle. An obstacle preventing them from having lunch together with Yvette, or on some nights an insurance that one would come home to their shared apartment late when the other was already fast asleep.

But on nights like these, Rhys was glad for some privacy from Vaughn.

Nothing against Vaughn of course, they were best friends. They knew things about each other that they'd never breathe to anyone else. Knew secrets that nobody else knew.

But this _particular_ secret was something Rhys wanted to keep hidden for now. He might tell Vaughn about it someday, but he just wasn't... ready to yet. He couldn't bear the thought that Vaughn might reject him, think he was a freak.

Was it unfair of him to jump to the worst possible outcome? Yes, but it'd happened before. And if he knew anything, he'd know it'd happen again.

And, to avoid suspicion, he didn't have a binder. A terrible idea, but it was better than risking prejudice from his fellow coworkers. Instead he went for the 'alternative' solution. The bandages were a risk- he knew he could puncture his lung- but it could always be worse.

A lung full of blood would be a quicker death than some would wish on him if they knew.

So he binded in secret, heart hammering in his pressured chest at any signs Vaughn might be home early tonight. Even with the practice he'd had binding over the years, his hands still shook.

Apparently tonight he hadn't heard, or was too preoccupied to hear his roommate coming home. He also didn't hear the footsteps toward the open bathroom until he looked in the doorframe at his very shocked friend. He swore his heart stopped at the sight.

"Rhys," The voice was calm, with the slightest edge to it. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Oh _shit._

This was like a scene from his worst nightmare, with the shaking and rapid heartbeat to tell him he was in the cold grip of reality. This was when he really lost Vaughn forever. "L-Listen, bro," He hated how his voice kept wavering. "I-It's not what-"

"Ace bandages are _terrible_ for your health," Vaughn continued, looking more concerned than shocked now. "What were you thinking?"

That took him by surprise. "Wait, what?" He wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "You... You're not disgusted or anything?"

Vaughn gave him a gentle smile, leaning against the doorframe. "Of course not," Rhys tried to calm his breathing a little. "Why would I be? You're my best friend." Aaand there were the tears again, blurring the edges of his vision. "I care about you- and nothing can change that. Not even your life-risking binding."

He's never given a hug faster in his entire life than he did then. Relieved sobs wracked through him, and Vaughn only let the tears fall, patting Rhys on the back.

"Don't worry bro," he heard Vaughn say. "It's gonna be alright. We'll get you a binder tomorrow, okay?" He pulled away from Rhys, looking up into his eyes. "No more ace bandages?"

Rhys nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has a million mistakes but I'll fix 'em tomorrow


End file.
